Vehicle parts are known which include an outer shell foamed in place with urethane foam. In such cases, in order to connect the part to a structural component of the interior of a vehicle, an insert is provided to define a point for connection of the part by suitable fastening means to a vehicle interior part. An example of such composite structures is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,403 issued March 3, 1964, to Hood. In this arrangement, an automobile armrest is formed having two end portions thereon connected by screw fasteners to an interior body part. The point for connection of the armrest is an insert which is located on the interior of the automobile armrest.
Such composite structures have a finished shell component connected by a backing layer of cellular foam to an insert. Both the shell and insert are located in a molding apparatus in spaced relationship to form a cavity for the foam precursors which react to form the cellular backing for the shell and the bond connection between the insert and the shell. In such cases, the molded part is then joined to a separate backplate by suitable fastening means that connect to the insert and/or the shell to form an article which appears finished on both the interior and exterior portions of the final article. Composite structures like console or glove compartment doors can be configured to have shells formed from flexible polyvinyl chloride surfaces which blend with other components of a vehicle interior having a like covering. The backplate and covers raw edges of the molded insert and shell components. Consequently, there are no raw edges and foam flash that can catch clothes or the like when the door is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,566 issued Nov. 16, 1971, discloses a passenger compartment armrest with a base plate held in place by welds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,875 issued Nov. 20, 1973, discloses a method for manufacturing a foamed article. The '566 patent and the '875 patent do not disclose use of an insert to cover raw edges of an intermediate composite structure.